Quest:7 Goblins - Part IV - An Unlikely Captive
|Saga = 7 Goblins |Diff = Most difficult combats is 9+ at MR 105. Having Fortification or Telekinesis at 70+ would be beneficial, but isn't vital. |AS&P = true }} General Information Part of the 7 Goblins saga Tips There is one branch in this quest, with three choices. The east passage is the easiest and moderately rewarding. The north-east passage is riskier then it's worth, since failing a single roll can pretty near kill you outright and you might not get any XP at all. The south-east passage is potentially the most rewarding, particularly if you have Telekinesis or Fortification at 70+, but is also the most deadly of the three. If you think you can survive it, by all means take the south-east passage. Having the power of Necromancy is recommended, even if you never use it during the adventure. Prerequisites * Quest:The Caves of Westwold ** Quest:7 Goblins - Part I - The Hills North and West *** Quest:7 Goblins - Part II - The Tamer of Wolves **** Quest:7 Goblins - Part III - Tarungar the Axe Walkthrough After goblins attack a caravan near Kolnia, you set off in pursuit to rescue the captives they've taken. You come across signs that one of the captives attempted an escape. You may use Arcana 30+ (for 4 XP) on the scorched oak to recognize that magical fire was used somehow. You catch up to the goblin band and captives at an underground ruin, which most of the goblins appear to have entered, leaving a few guards and the captives outside. Among the captives you recognize Elyrra, a powerful member of the Grey Circle. * You may use Illusion (50+) /Woodsmanship (50+) for 8 XP or Elementalism (60+) / Shadow Magic (60+) for 16 XP to take out all three guards at once. or * You may use Gating (50+) / Archery (50+) / Thievery (50+) for 8 XP or sneak up on them for no XP to take out one of the guards. ** You then have to fight Once you've dealt with the guards, you free the captives. Before departing with them Elyrra warns you of a goblin shaman with a string of bones that can strip a mage of their Nevernal Reserve, and describes the ruin the goblins have entered as an ancient tomb. Once you inform her of your intention to enter the tomb, she describes a mage that accompanied them who sounds a lot like "Red Coat" the necromancer you've encountered before. You enter the tomb and reach a fork. Here you may use Divination (50+) / Thievery (50+) for 8 XP or Woodsmanship (40+) for 4 XP. * If you take the east passage you make a to spot some goblins waiting in ambush. ** Fight ** Stop the crossbow bolt with Fortification (50+) for 8 XP or Telekinesis (70+) for 24 XP. Or you can evade it . ** Fight Or * If you take the north-east passage you make a to spot a trap. ** If you spot the trap - make a ** Fail to spot the trap - use Fortification (60+) / Telekinesis (60+) / Shadow Magic (60+) for 16 XP to avoid the spikes. *** If you get hurt by the trap you take 75-195 SP damage. This of course can potentially kill you instantly. Or * If you take the south-east passage you realize you've awakened a living idol, one of the ancient guardians of the tomb, and are given the option of retreating and taking one of the other two passages. ** Use Fortification (70+)/Telekinesis (70+) for 24 XP to protect yourself from the falling slab or dodge it . ** Fight *** If you beat the Living Idol you are awarded 512 XP to all skills and powers. All three passages meet up at an Iron door. A large group of goblins come out of the door just as you reach it. Time to fight. * * * Dodge the two thrown axes . * * Make two attempts to resist the goblin shamans bone magic . Lose 1-6 SP and 3-8 NV per check even if checks succeed - it seems the higher your NV is, the more you will lose; if checks fail, lose up to 23-30 SP and 40-50% of your NV. * * * * As he dies the necromancer utters the ominous words "The nightmare begins." Now will be your last chance to heal between battles. * * * * Bladed Ebony Staff once you've beaten the undead necromancer. You see an amulet lying by the necromancer. You may use Divination (40+) / Arcana (40+) for 4 XP to Lore (50+) for 8 XP to determine if it's safe to pick up. If you do pick it up, it dissolves and you receive 4096 XP to Necromancy or 512 general XP if you don't have Necromancy. 1536 general XP and another flame tattoo for completing the adventure. Rewards * +4 XP to Arcana (30+) if used on the scorched oak. * +8 XP to Illusion (50+) / Gating (50+) / Archery (50+) / Thievery (50+) / Woodsmanship (50+) or +16 XP to Elementalism (60+) / Shadow Magic (60+) if used on the goblin guards. +2-3 XP if you have to fight two of the guards. * +8 XP to Divination (50+) / Thievery (50+) or +4 XP to Woodsmanship (40+) if used at the tunnel fork within the Aldvari tomb. * East passage: ** +5-7 combat XP for the 4 goblins. ** +8 XP to Fortification (50+) or +24 XP to Telekinesis (70+) (both tested) if used to evade crossbow bolt. ** +5 combat XP for the 6 goblins. * Northeast passage: ** +16 XP to Fortification (60+) / Telekinesis (60+) / Shadow Magic (60+) if used to escape the spikes from the trap. * Southeast passage: ** 24 experience to Fortification (70+)/Telekinesis (70+) if used to block the falling slab. ** 129+ combat experience, 512 experience to all Skills & Powers for killing the Living Idol Iron Door * +8-14 combat XP for the two battles with groups of goblins. * +33-44 combat XP for killing the axe wielding goblin warrior. * +2-3 XP for killing the goblin shaman. * +9-10 XP for killing the 2 black-armoured skeletons. * +34 XP for killing the Bone Champion. * +17-18 XP for killing the necromancer. * +33-34 XP for killing the rat swarm. * +65-66 XP for killing the snake swarm. * +129-136 XP for killing the undead necromancer. * Bladed Ebony Staff for killing the undead necromancer. * +4 XP to Divination (40+) / Arcana (40+) or +8 XP to Lore (50+) when used to decide if amulet is safe to pick up. * +4096 XP to Necromancy if you pick it up. . . or 512 xp applied to general,if you do not have Necromancy * 1536 general experience and flame tattoo for completion.